A Kind of Magic
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: Yet another Kaoru/Kenshin one shot by yours truly, except this is probably sillier than usual! Enjoy! ^-^


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!

Tenshi's Notes: This idea actually came to me after reading through Minamino Haruka's songfic "The Waiting Game". Not one of my better works, but this is an utter silly fic that I came up with at the drop of a hat. Anyway, enjoy! ^-^

Dedications: To Angel-chan, one of my biggest supporters, my awesome friend, and for coming up with a title!! (Note, more than one word title! *giggles*) 

Warnings: Might contain some spoilers but nothing that you haven't already read from me. Also OOC'ness on Kenshin's part but it would drag on as a LONG series if I kept him in character too much. :P 

**********

****

A Kind of Magic

The insanity that was Kyoto had finally passed, and Kenshin found himself reverting back to his normal self as he scrubbed the laundry patiently against the washboard. Around him, Ayame and Suzume were playing a little game and Yahiko was dutifully practicing the 500 strokes that Kaoru had sentenced him to. Just a bit before lunch time, he noted. Sanosuke would be along shortly… 

Suddenly, his right hand jerked abruptly without warning. Nani?! What was this? he thought to himself, watching in shock as his right arm just hung above him as if suspended. Laughter rang all around him as if oblivious to the strange occurrence. With super-human strength, he yanked his hand back down, confused beyond belief. His arm was stinging, as if someone had tried to pull it out of its sockets. Blinking, he averted his purple gaze back to the laundry at hand, dismissing the matters. He had to hurry, for Kaoru would be waiting for her lunch. An angry, starving Kaoru was not a pretty sight, although truth be told, he would do anything for that young woman. 

She had a strength and determination of character that held him riveted. Never had he met a person who believed so whole-heartedly in everyone that she had allowed into her home. That was what she had done for all of them, from the rurouni to an ex-gangster to the young boy who was currently cursing her under his breath. She nurtured them and protected them, even when they didn't deserve it at times. He saw past the rough exterior and caught glimpses of the lonely young woman who had only wanted a family. 

Loneliness. How well he could identify with that feeling. For the ten years he had wandered, it seemed as if he had been without purpose. Until now. He understood that the moment that she had barged into his life he was meant to protect her. To be her sheath as someone had once done for him. 

The love he had for her had grown, crept up upon him stealthily and he hadn't realised it had been even there until Jineh had taken her away. He could still recall the horror that flooded his heart, throwing him back to a time when Tomoe had died in his arms. Iie, it couldn't be happening again. He couldn't stand losing her. 

Finally hanging the last of his laundry, he made his way to the kitchen, where he could alone with his thoughts of her. How he loved to see her smile. Each time she curved her lips so sweetly towards him, he could feel his barren soul being filled with warmth. And even better yet, he wanted to smile with her. He wanted to feel her joy, and see the world through her eyes that had yet to be tainted by bloodshed and senseless massacres. There was such a precious innocence in her that he loved, all of which added up to the way he felt about her. It transcended love, but he refused to give in to the longing in his heart. 

Suddenly, both his arms felt as if they were jerked out of its sockets and pulled towards his side. It was only through those years of being the hitokiri that he managed to contain the yell of pain. Something strange was going on and he didn't know why. Faint murmurs tickled his ears, and he strained desperately to hear what was being said. Perhaps Sanosuke and Yahiko were nearby, although right now…

He received a sharp rap on his head, reminding him of the times that Kaoru had punched him after he had incurred her wrath. He saw stars briefly before trying to stare at the counter in front of him dizzily. What strange battle form was this? Was this his enemy trying to get him in some way? 

Again, the barely perceptible words whispered by his ear, and he swore he heard the words, "Kenshin no baka," being said. It had sounded oddly like… Kaoru?

**********

Kaoru cursed repeatedly. Using a slew of phrases that she had learned from Sanosuke and improvised since then, she began muttering all sorts of things under her breath. After all that they had been through, you would've thought that Kenshin would've done something at this point. Kyoto had nearly torn her heart out, and it sometimes frightened her to remember to how she had nearly wasted away when Kenshin had left. Without him, she was nothing. She had known she felt something for him, but she had never realised was just how important he was to her. He was her home. 

When she had first met him, she had asked the rurouni to stay on, little realising that Battousai would be included as part of the deal. In the beginning, she had been afraid but then she had quickly understood that Kenshin would never harm anyone. He had experienced the flames of hell, and seen too much during the Bakumatsu to ever allow Battousai to take another life. It had come close several times, especially when Jineh had used her to get to Kenshin. She had seen the golden flare in his eyes, and felt his battle aura. It had been deadly and frightening and with all her strength, she had shaken the Shin no Ippou to yell out his name. She had reached him that time, but during his fight with Saitoh, she hadn't been able to. 

It was then that she had understood that as long as Kenshin would live, so would Battousai. They were both one and the same. She was afraid, though not for herself. She knew the repercussions to Kenshin if he killed again, but she also knew that he would rather die before taking another life. She would always believe in him, in that sense of justice that was so strong in him, and her love for him would never fade. 

When they had finally returned to Tokyo, she thought that perhaps Kyoto was the breakthrough they had needed. She knew that Kenshin felt something for her, but then again, she could be just deluding herself. Perhaps she had imagined the note of desperation she had heard in his voice when Jineh had taken her away. Kenshin no baka, she thought angrily before yanking at the arm of the doll in front of her. 

A sudden noise startled her and she shoved it behind her, cheeks flaming. She would absolutely die of mortification if anyone found out about this. She had no idea when the thought had occurred to her to get a doll made to look just like him. Bitterly, she had thought that that would be as close to the 'real deal' as she would ever get. Breathing a sigh of relief as the person (probably Yahiko, the brat) rushed by, she brought the doll out again, stroking the brilliant red hair. 

"Why won't you tell me how you feel?" she whispered. It couldn't be that she had deluded herself so badly that she couldn't see the truth?

What if… Kenshin loved Megumi instead? She saw red before yanking at the doll's arms in aggravation. He couldn't possibly love the doctor. Didn't he realise that Sanosuke had feelings for Megumi and that Megumi… knew that she loved him? She thumped at his head, and almost strangled the doll, thankfully stopping at the last moment. 

She stared at the doll, tears falling from her face as she suddenly hugged him tightly. With her mouth right next to the doll's head, she wished desperately for the real Kenshin instead.

"Kenshin no baka. Don't you know I love you?"

**********

He couldn't help the silly grin that threatened to split his face in half. He couldn't explain what had happened but in truth, it didn't matter. Iie, you are a rurouni, former hitokiri. You're supposed to scare people, he reminded himself, but found himself unable to do so. He went about his preparations of the miso soup she loved so much, and he'd nearly cut his fingers in the process since his mind kept wandering. Declarations such as that had a way of interfering with reality, he decided. 

For whatever reason or rather, the strange problems he had been having with his body stopped abruptly after what had happened a scant half an hour ago. His head was pounding most painfully when all of a sudden, he swore he was surrounded by warmth. It seemed to envelop his soul, and though it hadn't happened too often, only one woman in this world had the ability to make him feel that way. 

The goofy smile appeared on his lips again and absently he had been about to dip his hand into the boiling soup when he drew back suddenly. What was he to do about such a thing? Was he ready for the happiness she was offering? 

_Kenshin no baka. Don't you know I love you?_

The sudden racing of his heart that felt so wondrously alive for a change gave him his answer as he thought of a future filled with only her. 

**********

"Oi, it's not like Jou-chan to miss lunch," Sanosuke commented thoughtfully while chugging back the soup, burning his mouth, and yelping in the process. 

Yahiko only nodded as he drank the contents of his bowl at a slower pace and smirked at Sanosuke. 

"Anb where'th Ken-thin anyway?" 

"He brought lunch to the busu's room," Yahiko replied. "About a half hour ago."

Sanosuke began grinning despite the pain and discomfort of his scorched tongue. 

"Ma-tha-ka. Ken-thin, you dirty dog…"

**********

His heart was going to explode out of his chest at the moment as he knocked softly against Kaoru's door. He heard a gasp, followed by frantic scrambling, and suddenly, it felt as if he were being hurled 100 meters away. By the barest blessing of Kami-sama, he had used his skills that had served him so well as Battousai, and barely avoided getting scalded by the soup. 

The door was flung open suddenly and Kaoru peeked her head out in confusion. "Kenshin, what are you doing so far away?" 

The note of confusion upon her face was adorable, he thought, not without bias. Her cheeks were tinged with red though, making him wonder what she had been up to before he had shown up, and what would cause her to forget her meal. 

"Sessha was worried when you didn't show up for lunch," he replied, carefully making his way into her room. He noticed her frantic glances as she stopped abruptly in front of him and pressed downwards against his shoulder. HARD.

He plopped down, and by some miracle, again avoided spilling the miso soup. 

"Daijoubu de gozaru, Kaoru-dono?" 

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the soup from the tray. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" she practically screeched at him. 

His senses that had served him so well as Battousai flared up with that tone. She was up to something, but perhaps now was not the time. He had more important issues at hand. He stared at her face, and cleared his throat. His heart was about to run away on him, and his tongue was refusing to co-operate at the moment. It struck him as strange once his mind had been made up, his other body parts were apparently on strike. 

She glanced at him curiously, quirking a brow at him. God she looked so cute when she did that, he thought to himself. His face was turning red from the effort to force the words out. His mouth seemed hell bent on punishing him for not saying what he had felt for so long, and his heart seemed to agree. 

"Kenshin?" 

She put down her bowl in worry, and made her way to his side. She shook him gently, and the motion seemed to trigger some sort of release. 

"Aishiteru de gozaru!" he blurted out, much to his dismay and hers. 

Her eyes were wide like saucers, and she looked like a confused kitten. She fell back on her haunches and stared at him stupidly. He cursed himself repeatedly, loudly for the way that had come out. A part of his brain (the one that presumably controlled his body motions) sniggered at the revenge that had become possible. He groaned aloud. Staring at Kaoru expectantly, she had this dazed expression on her face, and she hadn't blinked for minutes now. 

Had he scared her to death with his declaration? 

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked cautiously, heart lodged in his throat, threatening to suffocate him. 

She blinked twice before a brilliant light came shining from her eyes. It rendered him speechless (again) as she gazed at him. 

"You love… me?" she squeaked. 

He nodded, the only action he was capable of at the moment. Then, she flung herself against him, knocking them both over. He felt the thundering within his chest as she lay on top of him and pulled back to look into his eyes. The happiness that shone from within could only be echoed from his own expression, not to mention the identical goofy smile upon her lips. 

"Aishiteru Kenshin, demo, stop calling me dono."

**********

Behind them, hidden behind Kaoru's futon, the doll had the biggest grin on his lips as she gave the man she loved the most enthusiastic kiss. 

**********

Tenshi's blurb: I've read other ficcies involving the Kenshin doll, though it's the first time such an idea occurred to me! I'm using the idea of a voodoo doll, demo purely used for MY entertainment, and I hope yours!


End file.
